Friends?
by Ninndya
Summary: Teman? Bukankah teman itu saling berbagi, mengerti.../Teman tidak akan merebut kebahagian temannya 'kan?/GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaraHinata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Bulan April adalah puncak dari musim semi di Jepang, musim di mana bunga sakura bermekaran. Dan juga bulan di mana tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Di sebuah sekolah –Konoha High School, tepatnya di sebuah kelas. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan helai indigo mencapai bahu. Duduk di bangku terdepan dekat jendela, dengan pipi tembamnya yang bertumpu pada punggung tangannya.

Sesekali ia merapikan helainya yang tertiup angin musim semi, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

"Bosan," keluhnya, lalu menghela nafas.

Iris mata dengan warna perak bercampur lavender bergulir mengikuti bunga sakura yang berguguran dan tertiup angin musim semi. Sesekali matanya mengerjap, memeperlihatkan bulu mata yang penuh dan lentik, lalu ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit cerah tanpa awan.

'Harusnya ada awan,' pikirnya tidak penting. 'Haruskah aku pulang? Di sini membosankan,' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan," sapa seseorang, menepuk bahunya. Membuat ia terkejut.

Hinata Hyuuga –nama wanita tersebut.

Menoleh kearah sumber suara. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tertutupi poni tebal. Seolah bertanya. Apa yang diinginkan Ino- orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau tidak hadir diacara penyambutan?"

Hinata hanya diam memandang Ino lalu membuang muka, menganggap pertanyaan Ino hanyalah angin lalu, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang langit cerah.

"Hei deng- "Aku di UKS Ino, dan…tidur," jawabnya lambat. Tidak melepaskan pandangan dari langit.

"Harusnya kau hadir, kau tahu dia menjadi perwakilan siswa dan- "Kau berisik Ino."

Ino menatap kesal kearah Hinata, karena tidak berminat mendengarkannya dan juga memotong pembicaraannya.

"Hei. Kau tahu ada kabar baru –Hinata-chan~ dengarkan aku," mohon Ino, menarik rambut Hinata pelan.

Hinata berdecak lalu menoleh. Memangku wajah dengan kedua punggung tangannya, bersikap seolah ia tertarik dengan perkataan Ino

Ino menyengir.

"Kudengar ada siswa baru" antusias Ino, menggebrak meja. " –kuharap dia seorang pria tampan dan sekelas denganku. Kiyaaa!" Ino berteriak histeris. Heboh sendiri.

"Sai-senpai akan menangis mendengarkan perkataanmu."

Ino mendelik. "Itu jika ada yang melapor padanya," ucap Ino, menatap Hinata dengan penuh ancaman.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Ino bertanya. Menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menunduk menyembunyikan hangat yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial."

Ino tersenyum menggoda. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong" menepuk pelan pipi Hinata. " –merah dan panas di atas putih, tidak bisa kau sembunyikan Hinata-chan."

Hinata mendongak, menyingkirkan tangan di pipinya, menatap Ino dengan raut tanya. Memikirkan perkataan tidak penting Ino.

"Aku ke kelas Hinata-chan," Ino berkata saat bel pertanda masuk didengarnya. "Istirahat nanti kutunggu di kantin. Jaa~" lanjutnya, melambai dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Hinata

.

Terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser, menampakkan seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna biru keunguan. Konan-sensei.

"Baiklah anak-anak," seru Konan-sensei, menarik perhatian siswanya. "Kita kedatangan teman baru. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah mengenalnya, sensei harap kalian berteman baik dengannya. Masuklah," perintah Konan-sensei pada seseorang di luar sana.

"Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Sakura. Tersenyum ramah memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit membungkuk.

Seketika kelas menjadi ramai. Beberapa tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya, beberapa berbisik, dan beberapanya lagi tidak mempedulikan.

"Mohon tenang! Dan Haruno-chan, kau duduk di bangku itu," tunjuk Konan-sensei pada bangku kosong pada deretan ketiga.

"Shino-kun," Sakura memanggil seseorang di sebelahnya, setelah duduk. Shino hanya melihat sekilas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah depan, memperhatikan sensei.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sakura…Sakura," Karin berbisik, dari arah kiri memanggil Sakura dan tersenyum lebar saat Sakura menoleh. Sakura balas tersenyum.

Dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

.

Setelah melewati pelajaran yang membosankan. Akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswapun tiba. Saat istirahat.

Tak terkecuali laki-laki berhelai merah darah dengan tato berkanji Ai di dahinya. Bersandar di dinding dengan tangan bersedekap. Memejamkan kedua matanya, memperlihatkan lingkar hitam penuh di sekeliling mata hingga kelopak matanya.

Tak mempedulikan seluruh wanita yang menatap kagum dirinya.

Ia membuka sebelah mata, menunjukkan iris mata berwarna jade dengan tatapan tajam dan melirik pintu di sebelahnya.

Menunggu seseorang.

"Ck," ia berdecak kesal. "Lama," gumamnya.

"Menunggu seseorang eh, senpai," pemuda bersurai kuning kemasan –Naruto, menyapa tiba-tiba, mengejutkan. "Dia sudah pergi dengan Shion."

Jadenya menatap tajam.

"Aku tahu. Karena sudah lebih dahulu di sini," diam sesaat, sapphirenya melirik ke atas,"…aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," katanya melanjutkan, menarik lengannya.

.

"Perang!"

Ino berseru. Mengejutkan Hinata dan Shion yang duduk di antaranya.

"Haruskah kita ikut berperang?" Tanyanya dengan raut horor yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau berlebihan Ino," kata Hinata. Shion mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi Lihat," tunjuk Ino berlebihan dengan mata melotot. "KAU LIHAT," katanya lagi, berteriak menunjuk kearah konter kantin.

Shion dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan kearah yang ditunjuk Ino.

Menatap datar kerumunan siswa. Laki-laki dan wanita. Kohai sampai senpai, saling menarik dan mendorong satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mendapatkan makanan.

"Perang," gumam Hinata dan Shion berbarengan.

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Ini pasti karena ketua tidak ada," gumam Shion.

"Shion-chan kau jaga bangku. Aku dan Hinata-chan yang berfisik kuat yang akan beperang, menghadapi mereka," Ino mengatur strategi menunjuk kerumunan siswa.

'Benar-benar berlebihan,' Hinata dan Shion bertatapan dan berkata bersamaan dalam hati.

Setelah melewati rintangan dan membeli beberapa makanan. Sekarang di sinilah Hinata dan Ino, berdiri di samping bangku mereka.

Hinata menatap tak percaya kearah bangku, sedangkan Ino menatap Hinata was-was.

"Wah. Hinata-chan rupanya," kata Sakura. Bangkit dan berjalan kearah Hinata lalu merangkulnya. "Sudah lama ya mmm…satu tahunkah? Ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga kembali," lanjutnya tersenyum dan melirik Karin yang duduk di depan Shion.

"Sakura send- "Tentu aku kembali untuk menemui kekasihku," potongnya cepat.

Ino menarik lengan Hinata, menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Wah ada Ino-chan juga," kata Sakura setelah melihat Ino.

"Kita sekelas jidat," jawab Ino, kesal. "Ayo!" serunya pada Shion dan menarik lengan Hinata untuk keluar dari kantin.

.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku tidak memberi tahumu," kata Ino. Memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tak apa Ino," jawab Hinata. Melepas pelukan Ino. "Aku. Aku baik," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Hei jangan bermesraan di koridor dan aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan kalian!" Shion membentak kedua temannya.

Hinata dan Ino menatap Shion lalu tertawa. Shion merenggut.

"Itu…ra-ha-si-a," Ino berkata sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Shion.

"Hei, kalian curang!" seru Shion. Menyingkirkan tangan Ino.

Mereka bertiga lalu terdiam, saling berpandangan. Dan tertawa keras setelahnya sehingga mendapat teguran marah dari siswa lain yang merasa terganggu.

"Hei. Hei. Hei!" Hinata berseru kaget, saat ada tangan lain yang menarik lengannya.

"HEI!" serunya sekali lagi, mencoba melepaskan diri dan menatap marah kearah punggung si pemilik tangan.

Gaara Sabaku. Sang pemilik tangan berbalik cepat, tidak melepaskan lengan Hinata.

Tatap.

Gaara menatap tepat pada bola mata Hinata.

Jade dan perak bercampur lavender. Saling menatap tajam tak ada yang mau mengalah.

'Indah,' pikirnya.

"Ehem," Ino berdehem. Menarik perhatian Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kami duluan ya Hinata-chan~" tambah Shion dengan suara bernada. Meninggalkan Hinata dan melambai kearahnya.

"Kalian penghianat," Hinata berseru. Ino dan Shion hanya tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Gaara berdehem menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Apa," kata Hinata ketus.

Gaara hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak jelas Gaara," kata Hinata mendongak, menunjuk tepat pada hidung Gaara. Kurang ajar.

"Panggil aku senpai," perintah Gaara. Menekan kata senpai.

"Lepaskan aku senpai~" kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

Duk

Gaara mendorong Hinata pelan pada dinding koridor. Dan memerangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk mencengkram pergelangan Hinata.

'Pasti akan meninggalkan bekas,' pikir Hinata. Melirik pergelangannya lalu memandang Gaara.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara rendah menatap Hinata.

"Kita menjadi tontonan Gaara," Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Gaara membungkuk, berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Gaara, lepaskan aku," mohon Hinata.

Gaara mundur perlahan, mengalah. Dan tersenyum kecil saat Hinata menatapnya.

"Kutunggu sepulang sekolah," kata Gaara menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata sekilas. Lalu berlalu tanpa menoleh.

"Menyebalkan," gumamnya menatap punggung Gaara.

Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kelas, bersenandung dengan suara pelan.

"Hinata-chan! Tunggu."

Hinata berbalik, menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura," ucapnya tanpa suara.

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi. Aku ditinggalkan Karin," curhatnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tak berkata apapun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

'Sunyi yang menyebalkan," kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Sudah lama ya," Sakura berkata pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya menoleh dan tersenyum saat Hinata juga menoleh.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Hinata. "…aku duluan Sakura," lanjutnya setelah sampai kelas. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Hei," Sakura memanggil dan menarik lengan Hinata. "Kuharap kau tidak mendekatinya lagi," lanjutnya berbisik dan menatap mata Hinata. Lalu berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mematung menghalangi pintu masuk.

**Tbc.**

**A/N:**

Gaara dan teman-temannya sebagai senpai Hinata.

Ino dan Hinata beda kelas. Hinata dengan Shion. Dan Ino dengan Sakura dan juga Karin.

Hinata kelas XI D dan Ino kelas XI B. Kelas mereka tidak dibagi berdasarkan nilai. Tapi, terserah aku. Haha.

Aaaaa satu lagi cerita yang sebenernya gak pede banget buat publish. Tapi karena dorongan dari adek and temenku –**Novi**. Jadilah aku publish. Terimakasi buat merekaaa.

Makasi juga buat **Novi **yang udah ngebaca and sedikit memperbaiki sebelum dipublish.

Cerita ini kekurangan narasi. Aku belum bisa ngerangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat panjang. Dan jadilah fic yang sedanya.

Ah panggilan untuk ketua dan wakil osis di Jepang apa ya? Ada yang mau ngebantu?

Dan makasi buat Reader yang udah review, fav, serta baca fic aku yang pertama. /sungkem. Khususnya buat: **Lawliet Vert**, **Novianaruto. Uchihagaara**, **Chibi beary**, **Ayzhar**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah mau membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaraHinata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menyebalkan bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Begadang semalaman karena suatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti, memaki seseorang melalui handphone dan menangis setelahnya, lalu tertidur dan bangun kesiangan sehingga menyebabkan ia kalang kabut di pagi harinya –bukanlah gaya seorang Hinata. Terlebih ia berasal dari clan Hyuuga. Clan terhormat –saat masih zaman kakek moyangnya.

'Persetan dengan clan terhormat,' pikirnya.

Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 'tujuh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai –yeah Hyuuga tidak mungkin terlambat,' pikirnya lalu menyeringai.

Hinata lalu berlari kecil melewati tempat parkir, melalui halaman sekolah, dan berakhir di ujung koridor. Luar gedung.

"Kenapa dia berdiri di sana?!" serunya melotot dengan nada bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Karena aku menunggumu," jawab Gaara, berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam, sekarang ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat ingin ia hindari untuk saat ini.

Gaara menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata, memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Sepertinya Kau ingin menjadi panda betina," Gaara mengusap pelan lingkar hitam samar pada mata Hinata. "Jika terjadi sesuatu katakan padaku."

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dan mundur satu langkah.

Ia tersenyum. "Gaara sangat suka menyentuh pipiku."

Gaara mendecih dan memalingkan wajah. Ia tahu sesutau terjadi pada Hinata, tapi wanita keras kepala dan tangguh seperti Hinata tidak akan mungkin mau terlihat lemah walau dihadapannya.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku ke kelas Gaara, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai."

Hinata lalu berjalan melewati Gaara yang terus menatap punggungnya.

.

.

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik bagi Gaara Sabaku.

Bahkan sejak semalam.

Pulang terlambat dengan perasaan lelah karena latihan dan saat akan terlelap seseorang menelpon dan memaki tanpa tahu kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Itu bukanlah hal yang disukainya.

Terlebih seseorang itu menangis histeris saat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Lalu pagi harinya, saat ia akan memberi pembalasan dan menunggu selama hampir satu jam, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan diperlihatkan padanya.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Gaara mungkin terlihat sangar dan urakan. Selalu menampilkan wajah datar dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tetapi, hatinya selembut kapas dan mudah terkoyak bagai rajutan wol.

Tidak. Itu tidak benar.

Gaara memiliki hati sedingin es. Tapi beda lagi jika ia disuguhi pemandangan seperti tadi. Hatinya akan mencair seperti es yang disimpan dalam oven.

Hinata memang pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Tapi tidak di hadapan Gaara.

Ia tahu Hinata menghindarinya. Tapi Gaara tak akan menyerah untuk membuat Hinata berbicara.

Gaara menghela napas. 'Wanita memang sulit dipahami.'

"Menghela napas hanya akan memperpendek usiamu!"

Gaara terkejut dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berteriak lagi akan menyebabkan kematian saat itu juga," balas Gaara kalem.

Gaara bangkit, berjalan menuju luar kelas, tak mengidahkan seruan Naruto yang terus bertanya ia akan ke mana.

Saat ini ia hanya butuh ketenangan.

Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir, hal yang dialaminya adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak baginya.

Hinata adalah orang yang disayanginya. Seorang yang dapat menerimanya. Satu-satunya orang yang berani menegur kesalahanya. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Sahabatnya.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa tenang, setelah melihat pandangan Hinata seperti tadi.

Kekecewaan, penyesalan, marah, takut, pandangan mata yang menyedihkan, dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Semua itu terlihat pada mata Hinata. Dan pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Selama ini ia selalu melihat Hinata tersenyum tulus dengan mata yang selalu ceria walau ia menghadapi masalah. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti tadi.

Sekali lagi Gaara menghela napas. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan wanita yang selalu menatapnya kagum dan itu bukanlah hal yang baru.

Tetapi, melihat Hinata tertawa dengan lelaki berambut coklat yang berjalan di sampingnya adalah hal baru dan ia sangat tidak suka itu.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang boleh dan pantas berjalan di sampingnya adalah ia. Gaara Sabaku.

Gaara melebarkan langkahnya, berjalan cepat menuju Hinata. Dua meter di hadapan Hinata Gaara menyapa dan Hinata melewatinya.

Melewatinya.

Gaara menggeram marah. Sekarang ia tahu, Hinata benar-benar menghindarinya.

Memiliki masalah bukanlah alasan Hinata untuk menghindarinya, terlebih dialah satu-satunya tempat Hinata menumpahkan pendapat dan apapun yang telah dihadapinya. Lalu sekarang, mentapnya saja Hinata tidak melakukannya.

Hinata memang seringkali menghindari tatapannya dan tak menghiraukannya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Dan Gaara tahu itu.

'Cih, lihat saja nanti.'

.

.

"Bukankah itu Gaara-senpai?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

Hinata tahu kalau Gaara ingin berbicara dengannya, menanyakan keadaannya. Tetapi ia belum siap berhadapan dengan Gaara dan terlalu malu menemui Gaara setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

Hinata menghela napas, mengejutkan Kiba yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Suara napasmu menyeramkan," kata Kiba menepuk punggung Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Hinata termenung menatap papan putih, tak memperhatikan senpai yang tengah menerangkan materi. Pikirannya melayang tak benar-benar pada tempatnya.

Hinata tak menyangka, kejadian di kantin kemarin terulang lagi.

Bagaimana ia dan Ino berusaha membeli makanan, bagaimana ia mematung di samping bangkunya, sampai bagaimana Sakura menghampiri lalu merangkulnya.

"_Apa Kau sedang menyusun rencana bagaimana cara mendapatkan pria itu?" Sakura berbisik, melirik Ino, lalu tertawa pelan setelahnya. "Ku harap Kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu dulu."_

_Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sakura di bahunya dan menampakkan senyum manis._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" balas Hinata berbisik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Shion yang menatapnya khawatir._

'Huh. Ku pikir semuanya sudah selesai.'

Hinata mengusap wajahnya, perkataan Sakura tadi tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Dan terkejut saat gumpalan kertas dilemparkan ke mejanya.

**Kau yakin baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?**

**Ku lihat kau terus melamun dan terlalu sering menghela napas.**

**Jika ada masalah aku siap membantumu :)**

Hinata menoleh kearah kanan –di mana sumber kertas berasal dan melihat Shion memperlihatkan raut khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum menenangkan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, memperhatikan sensei. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya khawatir.

"Baik anak-anak, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Asuma-sensei mengedarkan pandangan. " –jika tidak ada, kita akhiri pelajaran dan sampai bertemu minggu depan."

Shion langsung menghampiri Hinata saat Asuma-sensei telah keluar kelas dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Shion benar-benar khawatir.

Dia tahu terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, karena tak biasanya Hinata melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung. Shion memang terkesan tidak peduli, tapi dialah yang paling peka di antara Hinata ataupun Ino.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan?" Shion masih bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku meyakinkanmu Shion," Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan Shion.

"Kau tahu Hinata, saat bersama, Kau memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak saat sendiri, aku memperhatikan kalian."

"Ayo kita pulang," Hinata berdiri, menarik tangan Shion.

Shion menghela napas, percuma saja ia bertanya. Hinata tidak akan mungkin mau bercerita, jika bukan karena keinginannya.

Hinata dan Shion bercanda sepanjang koridor, berbagi cerita, dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku yakin Ino akan marah jika mengetahuinya."

Mereka terus saja bercanda, tak menyadari seseorang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka. Mengekori Hinata.

Gaara mensejajarkan langkahnya dan mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, menolehkan kepala, dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya. Gaara menahannya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau ada urusan. Ja~ Hinata-chan," Shion melambai dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Gaara menyeringai.

"Kemarin kau meninggalkanku, sekarang kita pulang bersama."

Hinata pasrah, tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan dalam diam, melangkahkan kaki menuju halte, dan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong saat bus datang.

"Bukankah rumah Gaara berlawanan arah?" Hinata menolehkan kepala, bingung.

"Kita tidak akan pulang," jawab Gaara. "Aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

Hinata terkejut. Tidak biasanya mereka keluar selain di hari libur. Lagipula Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka berpergian, Hinatalah yang selama ini mengajak dan memaksa Gaara untuk menemaninya, jika ia ingin jalan-jalan atau pergi ke sutau tempat.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Gaara mengkhawatirkannya dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Rencananya ini sampai chap berapa: **Belum tahu, mungkin kurang dari sepuluh atau bisa lebih. Tergantung inspirasi. Haha. Dan ini sudah di lanjut.

Dan pertanyaan lain akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya atau berikutnya…

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan mereview untuk chap satu kemarin.

Terimakasih untuk:

**Hinata itu imut**, **You-Know-Who**, **Salju**, **Starship**, **Guest**, **Novianaruto. Uchihagaara**.

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


End file.
